clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom, and Sharkbate is the assistant webmaster. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events *The 101 Days of Fun have started! *The Adventure Party has launched! **There is a Tree House for Members. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Important Wiki Announcements *'Sith Cub's Sysop Promotion Party Starts in 20 mins! Snowfall, Cove!' *Ced1214 has an announcement on his page. *''Please try to do some more main editing. Thank you!'' Normal Announcements *Wompus78 is Brute Commander. BC is my Halo Wiki account and Wompus is my CPW account! I thought you guys knew, but I must've forgot to tell you. --Wompus78 *I would like to inform people that the wiki is NOT copyrighted, it is GFDL, which allows copying. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 13:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *Sith Cub will be away from 22nd June - 28th June. *Walrus attacks are slowing down, and are basicly over. They haven't attacked in a while. If you are an administrator, make sure you go back to regular blocking times for vandals. 3 days to 2 weeks. Unless they commit severe vandalism, or you are sure they are Walrus or Russian One, then please don't choose "Infinite" when blocking. Thank you. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 02:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *'Attention:' Please visit this to vote on whether you like a new idea!!!! *I know it is fun to edit your user page, but this is a Wiki! Wikis are where you're supposed to make the articles great. Not your user page. Please remember to edit Mainspace. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *I have noticed many users without Admin-powers want to post annoucements. Request here for one to be posted! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Advertisements *Come to Seahorseruler's New Shop Here! --Seahorseruler *plz vote here if my newsletter should stay or go --Salteroi *So you have a userpage u don't like? You don't like your things? Then come to the Merat Shop! You'll find everything! Just click here! *Play some secret missions at my Secret Agent HQ! --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 11:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *Can I plz have workers for my newsletter User:Salteroi/Newsletter. --Salteroi *A new issue of the Penguiniki is coming out soon! *Sith Cub is throwing a party becuase he has been promoted! Click Here for details! * Go to Club Penguin Wiki:VandalWatch to help look out for vandals! Promotional Announcements See here for more. *Gamgee is now a rollback! *Wompus78 is now a rollback! *Seahorseruler is now a rollback! *Sith Cub is now an administrator! *Yorkielvr333CP is now a rollback! *Spider880 is now an administrator! *Sharkbate is now an assistant webmaster! Weekly Poll Which Club Penguin Wiki User Shop is the best? Alxeedo Shop The Sith Cub Shop Sharky Shopy Iamred's Shop Merbat shop Ninja Shop Seahorseruler's Shop Flystar55555's Shop T-Shop '''There will be a new Poll on 15th June 2009. ---- In the previous poll, the winner was Yes! which had 101 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! May's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is TurtleShroom! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! May's Winner The winner of May is... (drumroll) Rockhopper! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Ced1214' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Book Room. It is a Safari Hat. Next pin will be hidden on June 20 - July 2, 2009. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help